


Pretty Kitty

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [77]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Angst, His presence is felt though!, I literally just realized how little Vincent actually appears in this fic, M/M, Pairings are actually closer to Chaos/Cloud/Veld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Animal transformations sweep over the populace with Midgar, and with them comes change. Some changes Cloud was hoping to avoid- but maybe they aren't so bad. Especially if they land him the men he's been secretly pining after for years after an encounter he just can't forget.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine, Veld/Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine/Cloud Strife/Veld, Vincent Valentine/Veld
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Pretty Kitty

There were a lot of theories going around about the reason why people suddenly started growing animal ears and tails, sharpened teeth or different digestive systems. Some people thought that the use of mako energy was causing the population to suddenly mutate; some thought that it was a curse from the planet for using mako. Still others, just a little more insane than the usual, insisted that people were slowly devolving back to their ancient kin. 

And so on, and so forth. There were a lot of theories as to _why_ people were changing, but not so many _answers_. Not even Shinra’s science department had been able to come up with a believable explanation for it, though they certainly did try after Shinra started to come under heavy fire as more and more people blamed them for the changes. 

Cloud idly wondered if, wherever he was, Hojo was still insisting that the changes were caused by the strange alien figure he had worshiped as a god. He’d claimed that the changes were to show the chosen one who was worthy to join them in the Promised Land, and who was riffraff to be slaughtered like the animals they were. Most of the Shinra higher ups- who had almost all experienced rather unflattering changes- _took offense._ Enough offense to abruptly fire their star scientist and cut all ties to him. 

Rufus, who had inherited the company after his father had gained the lifespan of a gnat and died within days, had given his words _some_ consideration, though. It was an open company secret that he’d sent a few of his Turks to burn down the lab containing the alien and destroy all evidence of it. An open secret because the Turks had returned with one more member. Their return had been a bit of a spectacle, really. Veld dragging his errant partner back to Shinra by the man’s tattered red cloak’s collar had been a sight. Since then, he’d refused to let the man leave his side, not even once. 

Cloud had met the returned Turk once, and even then… wasn’t really sure that he’d really met _him_. 

*

“What a pretty little kitten you are.” The man in the tattered red cloak said in a purring voice, his eyes glowing gold as he leaned close with a dark, seductive smirk on his lips. 

Cloud blinked at the man hopelessly, practically plastered to the wall behind him and completely unsure as to how he should handle this situation. He’d been hit on and called pretty since coming to Midgar, of course, but before he’d always been able to duck away before being cornered. He hadn’t quite been a match for _this_ man’s speed, though. It made him worry how successful he’d be if he tried to push the man off, especially since part of him was melting at his words and the attraction Cloud felt toward him, a hot blush on his face as his stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies. 

Luckily, someone broke in before anything could happen. 

“Chaos!” A deep voice barked out, and Cloud jumped at the gruffness of it, practically turning to stone as he looked to where the voice had come from and recognized the leader of the Turks. 

“Veld.” The man in the red cloak had said, not looking away from Cloud, “I’ve found a lovely prize. If you’re less troublesome than you usually are, I might even be persuaded to share it.” 

Veld huffed, jerking the man called Chaos away by the nape of his neck and dodging the swipe of a clawed hand he got for his trouble, tiger stripped tail lashing behind him lazily in irritation. “He’s far too young, you lecherous idiot. Let him go.” 

Chaos had snorted, straightening up and regarding Veld with disdain, “You mortals and your confusing standards. So the boy is considered old enough to kill, yet not old enough to know pleasure?”

“I didn’t say him being in the army at the age he is right now was moral, I said that you’re not going to make that worse by taking advantage of him now. Back off.” Veld paused in his speech to glance at Cloud, then took a moment to give him a more languorous once over before turning back to Chaos, “Leave him alone for at least a few years, and then, **if he consents to it** , I wouldn’t have a problem with you coaxing him into our bed. Until then, keep it in your goddamned pants.” 

Chaos had huffed, but obligingly followed after Veld as he turned to walk away. 

“And what should we do should someone snatch him up before then?” Cloud could just make out before the two disappeared from sight down the hall. 

Cloud stood propped up by that wall, a little shaky for more than one reason, and not sure as to how he should feel about the whole thing. He’d probably be a lot less confused if there wasn’t a part of him that had desperately _wanted_ them to take him with them, but… well… it was probably for the best that they hadn’t. 

*  
It had been three years since then, and Shinra had changed immensely. At first Rufus had looked like he was going to be worse than his father, but after a few months he’d mellowed out from his initial power high. The increased pressure from the public had forced him to start seeking out different methods of producing energy, going to geothermal or solar powered options that seemed to work much better. It certainly worked in pacifying the public. 

Even the Planet seemed to calm down because of this choice. Monsters were less prevalent, and less more likely to attack humans. Landscapes began to recover from where they had been dying out and receding. Most importantly, the strange animal changes seemed to die out within the populace. It didn’t stop completely; but lately it was far more rare. 

Which was probably part of why everyone was staring at Cloud now. He hadn’t changed at all in the first round of people changing, nor at any time since. Not until this last one, when changes were something to be remarked on again. This last one, where he suddenly woke up one day to golden cat ears that sat primly on top of his head, and a long golden tail that seemed to move independently of any direction _Cloud_ tried to give it. 

So people wouldn’t stop looking at him, Cloud knew exactly why, and honestly… it was all just reaching the exhausting point of annoying. 

It wasn’t as if Cloud had wanted to land on this particular point of the evolution lottery, after all. He certainly hadn’t wished for this; had even half-way hoped that he might be one of the ones to manage to avoid the bizarre changes many of the human population had gone through. Changes that made them gain features and aspects found much more often in _animals_ than humans. 

Cloud remembered back to his encounter with what he now knew to be Vincent Valentine’s demon, and wondered if the demon had somehow **known** what Cloud would one day be. It was possible, considering the connection the demon had to the Planet. And it’d certainly been a… memorable encounter. Echoes of it popped into his thoughts in silent moments, or moments when he thought he saw the trailing end of a long red cloak, or moments when he saw the back of someone who had a prosthetic and a certain shade of brown hair. 

He’d almost thought… but that had been foolish, clearly. Idiotic to entertain any expectation of them jumping him immediately when he turned 18 six months ago. Or when he finally made Soldier, which had actually happened a year _before_ he turned 18. Despite Cloud’s most secret hopes, both events had passed by with nothing occurring other than his friends making note of the occasion, and spoiling him despite Cloud’s protests. They’d still been nice occasions. They’d given him the opportunity to spend time with both Sephiroth and Zack at the same time, who were both doting and protective in their own very different and distinct ways, but who were also busy more often than not. 

He’d been seeing a lot more of both men lately, though. Their overprotective tendencies had been kicked up especially high by Cloud’s most recent changes. Mostly because of the way that people kept _looking_ at him- in a way that was almost ritualistic in its repeating pattern. He or she taking in the sweep of Cloud’s tail and the gold of his hair and ears and finally landing on Cloud’s face and gaining a look in their eyes, that… well that Cloud was old enough to know the meaning of now. It was clear by the way that Zack and Sephiroth often bristled beside him when those looks occurred that they both knew, too. And were far less happy about them than Cloud himself, who wasn’t really all that happy to be leered at by the majority of the people he worked with. 

Cloud had lost caught of the amount of times that Sephiroth had wrapped his large, feathered wing around Cloud’s form protectively. The amount of times that Zack’s wolf tail had curved around Cloud’s hip. It’d worked to keep all but the bravest of suitors away. And while Cloud had heard tales of Veld and Vincent’s bravery… he wondered if it had kept them away, as well. 

Cloud shook his head, chastising himself for his wondering thoughts and speeding up his pace down the hall. Lazard was waiting for him to report in for his mission. He didn’t have time to pine over two people who had probably forgotten about him as soon as he’d been out of their sight. 

(He’d one day look back at this moment and think it ironic how soon he would learn how wrong he was.) 

It started by the two men haunting his thoughts suddenly appearing behind him, as if summoned by his longing. Cloud froze when he first saw them step into the elevator, shocked into stillness by the sight of the two mean he hadn’t seen in three years, but thought of often. The men didn’t say anything to him at first, Vincent’s (Chaos?) eyes golden as he smirked and pushed a number on the display, one several floors higher than Cloud needed to go. Cloud cleared his throat, trying to get something out, at least his floor number so that it could be pressed when Cloud abruptly found himself pinned to the back of the elevator in a way that echoed his experience in that hall so very long ago. 

“You’re older now, pretty little cat.” Chaos purred as he loomed over Cloud and cast an appreciative eye over Cloud’s new features, “And stronger. We’ve watched you grow; seen you fight. Watched as you became a warrior anyone would be glad to claim for a mate. A perfect Storm, so fierce in your righteousness, so gentle in your mercy. We want you. We _both_ want you. We’ll make you ours, if you’ll let us.” 

“I thought we were going to make this offer only _after_ we coaxed the man into our apartment- and that we agreed that _Vincent_ was going to make it with me, you pest.” Veld said with a grumpy wryness, raising an eyebrow at the demon currently in possession of his partner. 

Chaos grunted in reply, “My human host would only make a mess of it with his clumsy explanation and the hesitation caused by his self-doubt. Even he agreed with that; that’s why he asked me to handle this in his place.” 

“And didn’t think to inform me of this choice, huh? Typical.” Veld sighed, before walking closer to the two to stand beside Chaos. Cloud, who was still currently pressed tightly against Chaos and listening to them converse silently, wasn’t sure as to whether or not he was dreaming. Hell, he wasn’t sure as to how he should react to all of this if he was awake. This was the second time that Chaos swept him away with all the things that he made Cloud feel. If things went as promisingly as they seemed to be heading, Cloud wondered if that would become a regular occurrence. 

“It might be more concerning than comforting to hear, but we _have_ been watching you, Cloud. You’re pretty easy to spot, once a person knows that you’re there. We never tried to interfere in any part of your life, not really, but we’ve liked what we’ve seen. Liked the person that you are, and liked even more the person you’ve been growing into. We’d like to take a chance on you, to offer you a place in our relationship. But I understand the Turk way of courtship can seem a little… odd to outsiders. If you’d rather we leave you alone and not bother you further, we will.” Veld stopped to send a stern glare Chaos’s way, “With absolutely no argument.” 

Did Cloud want them to leave him alone? These two men that he’d been longing for, wanting for the past three years? 

**Absolutely not** , and he made this clear by reaching out and grabbing the back of Veld’s head and leaning a little awkwardly around Chaos’s form to jerk him into a kiss. 

Veld froze against him, still at first in his surprise, before that was soon melting away and Cloud was being consumed whole as Veld took control of their kiss and dominated Cloud’s mouth with fierce, toe curling sweeps of his tongue. 

Chaos laughed, the shaking of his body rubbing deliciously against Cloud’s own. Deciding shortly after to not be left out, Chaos pressed biting kisses to the stretch of Cloud’s neck that was so temptingly on display just in front of him, causing Cloud to moan into Veld’s continued attack on his mouth. Then one of Chaos’s hands reached down to caress the base of Cloud’s tail and Cloud almost threw all them off balance he shuddered so hard in pleasure at it.

“Ours, now.” Chaos said with a triumphant laugh against Cloud’s skin as his touch grew gentler and almost soothing; a tease rather than the overwhelming ecstasy it had been. 

“Mmmm.” Veld moaned in agreement into Cloud’s mouth as his tail came around to entwine with Cloud’s own. Or maybe he’d just moaned, Cloud was too lost in sensation to know for sure. 

He wished he could speak up in agreement to make his own opinion clear, but he was too swept away to properly form the words. All his world existed of at the moment was the two men’s mouths, and tongues, and hands, and touches. 

They didn’t coax him, but rather _carried_ him to their apartment when the elevator dinged their arrival to their floor, Chaos sweeping him into his strong arms and taking over the kissing himself. 

As Cloud was carried over the threshold and the door shut between them, Cloud’s last working braincell managed to think that Lazard was going to be waiting on him for a really long time. Hopefully. 

(It turned out that Lazard had to wait even longer than Cloud had hoped.)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I edited this as much as I could, but it does still contain some of my worst writing habits, so sorry if it was terrible. 
> 
> PSA: Guys, if some dude (or dudes) comes up to you and says he’s been watching you for a long time, **don’t go with them.** I mean, this is fanfic land where I can say that Veld and Vincent are safe, even if they are kind of acting a little side-eye worthy here. But in the real world? Don’t do it. Just don’t. Like, I feel as if don’t act like the Cloud in any story I write is a pretty good choice to make at any time. But especially here. Again, if someone acts like this in the real world you should run. Run, and not look back.
> 
> Also: this was supposed to be a 500 word Clack fic focusing on Cloud having cat ears and a tail. **Not** a 2000+ word fix it threesome fic where Zack (and Cloud’s ears, even!) barely even showed up. Wtf, brain. Wtf. 
> 
> This one was also inspired by a prompt blog on Tumblr ([here.](https://inspiring-prompts.tumblr.com/post/190413720161/one-day-humans-start-developing-animal-features))


End file.
